


the feeling isn't mutual

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Denial, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: MAINLY KOMAHINA only mentions of the other ships but I thought I'd add the tags!!!Fuyuhiko goes and decides to apologise to Nagito for how he has treated him and asks if he's doing well. He answers as expected, no.Fuyuhiko is big bad adivce and Wing man that's it that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	the feeling isn't mutual

"Hey." 

"Hey fuyuhiko. What is it that you need?" 

"I don't need anything but to talk to you, asshole." 

"Ah strange that you would want to, but I'm honored none the less." 

"Yeah whatever. Sit down. It's going to be a minute." 

"What is so urgent that you request to speak with someone like me?" 

"Would you stop that? I just want to see how you are. And apologize for the way I treat you a lot of the time. I'm not the nicest of people. No one deserves to be treated the way I've treated you. Even if you're a little weird."

"You're to kind! But, please, don't feel the need to apologize to a scum like me there's no-" 

"Litsen. Nagito. I don't want to hear it, okay? How have you been. Just tell me. Don't degrade yourself for once." 

"... " "I'm not the best to be perfectly honest. Therapy is helping but I'm still having nightmares about everything. And, as you can see, still think lowly of myself." 

"Man, cmon. Don't pull a sad face on me. It's okay to feel like that and trust me, I'm not very happy go lucky myself. I have nightmares about it all too. Anything particularly tugging at your mind you wanna go into more detail about? Hajime mentioned how you seem more off than usual." 

".. Ah.. So he did notice.." 

"Well, yeah. He practically hasn't left your side since we got out of the program. He worries about you a lot. I'd be concerned if he didn't notice, cause even I can tell you're more off than usual." 

"Well.. I.. I guess I haven't told him because it is him. He's the thing." 

"Hm? What do you mean?" 

"Well.. How should I put it.." 

"You love him, don't you?" 

"..." 

"That's what you're trying to say, isn't it? Komeada it's obvious you like him more than a friend. We all see it except him. He's dense." 

"I.." 

"Go on." 

"Yeah. That's what I was trying to say.. I don't know why its so hard for me to say it.. Maybe because I love him.. But I know he doesn't love me the same. I don't want to mess things up for him.. He likes someone else.. I just know it.." 

"And how do you know that?" 

"I just.. Have a feeling.. And with my luck cycle.. Knowing him is the luck, and him falling for someone else is the bad luck." 

"Nagito." 

"What..?" 

"Your luck cycle is unpredictable from what I know, and what you're doing right now is trying to predict it. You could easily be wrong, and I have a gut feeling you are. Who the fuck would he even have a crush on?" 

"... Chiaki. Or.. Mahiru.. Maybe soda.." 

"Seriously? Are you fucking dumb?" 

"..? I guess so.." 

"Chiaki is a lesbian.. She's dating Sonia. Mahiru is dating Hiyoko, and Soda has a thing for Gundam and we are trying to set up a plan to get him to ask him out." 

".." 

"You know this, nagito. You're just trying to come up with excuses for him to not like you back, when frankly, I think he does." 

"How do you know..?" 

"Again, he's always around you. Never leaves your side. I don't think it's just because he wants to help you, there's gotta be another reason. He probably doesn't know that's the reason, but trust me, it probably is." 

"I doubt it.." 

“Can you shut the fuck up and listen to someone other than yourself for once in your life?”

"..." 

"Believe what I say. At least for now. Hate to admit it, but I can't stand you sulking around like you are right now. I mean, you do it all the time but it's worse and I don't wanna see that shit." 

"...what should I do, then?" 

"Why don't you meet up with him or something to talk about it? Soda always hangs out with him on days like these but he's probably getting lunch with Ibuki right now considering the time. He could tell you where he's at." 

"Thank you." 

"What the fuck you hugging me for?" 

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't know how else to express my gratitude!" 

"Yeah yeah, whatever man. Now get going, don't want you to miss your chance." 

"Alright. Thank you again, Fuyuhiko." 

"Yeah. Sure man. And, hey, nagito?" 

"Hm?" 

"If you ever need anything else, like to talk or something, you know where to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all would like a second part that would be a "proper" One shot of nagito going and talking to hajime then please let me know in the comments <3 have a nice day!!


End file.
